federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Zhara Velic
Zhara Velic is a mute, powerful telepath that has been confined to a mental facility for the protection of herself and the general public. At the age of 20, she managed to escape the facility and was living under the alias Zhara Stadi before being caught once more. In 2405, she was released under the new bill, 'the Odo Act' brought about my Marcus Wolfe. This character is no longer in use because she has been retired. Basic History Personal Information As the oldest child between Anita Velic (2345) and Jaret Velic (2340-2390), she has two younger siblings named Tam Velic (2388) and Ebanine Velic (2390). Zhara has never been in a romantic relationship, though she desires greatly to be in one. She first experienced the feelings involved in a relationship through Marcus Wolfe, when he shared his memories of Katal with her. Wanting to experience the woman’s perspective, Zhara secretly infiltrated Katal’s mind to share the memories. This had the unintended result of making Katal fall in love with Marcus again, and was only fixed through a Vulcan mind meld. When Marcus suspected Zhara was behind Katal’s sudden change in feelings, she changed his memories so that he no longer believed it was her doing. As a child, Zhara developed her telepathic abilities faster and stronger than the average Betazoid. While her parents noticed this, they felt that in time, the abilities would balance out and she would be like other Betazoids. However, by the time she reached the age of 5, her abilities continued to increase to where others would feel her emotions above their own. Her parents did not tie a change in emotion to her though, believing her emoting were their own genuine feelings. On May 15, 2390, Zhara’s father took her to a market. She carried her favorite doll with her as they shopped around. The market was very crowded, and a 6 year old boy from her class, Avon Inaro, started to tease her. He took her doll, hiding it in his bag. Zhara became upset, tugging on her father to stop so she could get her doll back. Anxious to return home, he kept pulling her forward. Avon laughed, pulling out her doll enough so that she could see it and tease her further. This only made Zhara more upset, and she started to cry for her father to stop. Jaret, already having a bad day, snapped at her to stop having a tantrum. Zhara stomped her foot, refusing to move, and started to cry more. She had become so upset at Avon, and now her father for not believing her and helping get her doll back. It was her biggest temper tantrum she ever had, and the strong emotions she felt spread through the crowd, escalating in intensity. The market place crowd felt this anger and frustration, and turned on Avon and Jaret. The mob overwhelmed them and began to beat them both. Zhara became scared as the mob surrounded them. She managed to slip through, as she was not the target of their rage, and hide. By the time security broke up the mob, Jaret and Avon were dead. After reviewing the surveillance, security eventually tied the mob’s rise to Zhara’s tantrum. She was first taken to a pediatric ward in Sura, living there for six months, before being transferred to Vulcan. Along with private tutoring, Vulcan mentors taught her how to control her emotions through meditation. For the public’s safety though, she was to remain in various mental facilities. Her mother visited her at first, but stopped after a year. She claimed it was too difficult to see Zhara knowing that she was the one responsible for Jaret’s death. Zhara’s siblings were too young to remember her, and grew up never knowing they had a sister in a mental ward. When Zhara turned 17, she was transferred to the mental facility in Australia on Earth. Three years later, she felt she was ready to go out on her own. She wanted to experience life for herself, and used her abilities to coerce a new guard into letting her out. Abbott Thay found her with the intention of turning her back in, but felt pity for her situation. He instead helped her obtain a fake identification and quarters. She now lives as Zhara Stadi, and had recently started to go to school and work in a small art studio. 2 Zhara Velic Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:November Category:2383 Category:All Characters